The Test Of Bonds
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: A case in Gibbs home town of stillwater has him meeting an old friend. What happens when this friend comes between him and Tony? What happens when TOny finds out something about this friend? he's a killer. Now TOny must fight for his life while Gibbs rushes to find him.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

He was running, running hard and fast. He was trying to get away from the horrible sight that he witnessed. He couldn't get the gruesome sight out of his head, the blood… the horrible, broken corpse! He continued to run, through the dark, and finally broke the cover of woods. He didn't stop, he continued down the hill and into the town. He stopped long enough to go to the sheriff's office, and then ran all the way back to his house. Barricading himself inside he fell to the floor and wept.

Tony was stifling a yawn, when he walked into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee, were already there working on their reports. He snorted lightly to himself, there always seemed to be reports to fill out.

"Morning Zee-Vah!" Tony greeted, drawing out her name. Ziva glanced up.

"Good morning Tony. You are looking up sound." Ziva said.

Tony gave her a blank look, "up sound…" he muttered to himself, and then held up a finger as he got what she was saying. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, and Ziva frowned.

"Upbeat, Ziva… it's upbeat." McGee supplied.

"What?" she frowned?

"It's upbeat Ziva. Not up sound… jeez I swear you get these idioms wrong on purpose. There is no way you could mistake that. What's worse is the fact that you even used the word wrong!" Tony said.

Ziva glared, muttering something darkly. Tony just grinned, and stood up after powering his computer. Tony glanced between his two probies.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked.

"MTAC." McGee replied, and continued to type.

Tony nodded, "Do we know why?"

Ziva shrugged, "No."

Tony sighed, "So you didn't bother to ask."

"Why should they DiNozzo?" a gruff voice sounded behind him. Tony spun around and faced his boss.

"Hey boss- hey!" Tony started but cut off when Gibbs plucked the coffee cup out of his hands.

"Thanks DiNozzo… haven't had a cup for about an hour." Gibbs replied calmly.

"You're cold hearted… you know that boss?" Tony complained.

"What's the second B in my name stand for again?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony mumbled, under his breath.

"Think of it this way DiNozzo… its compensation for being late. Again. Now gear up… we have a case." Gibbs said, and walked out of the bull pen towards the elevator.

Tony rushed to catch up, "Hey boss. What's the hurry?"

"I want this case over quickly." Gibbs growled.

"Why? Where are we going anyways?" Tony asked.

"Stillwater." Gibbs replied.

"Oh." Was all Tony said before falling in step behind his boss.

Gibbs couldn't believe his luck, he had somehow managed to step on some toes in Sec-Nav… and now he had to return to his hometown. How could this day get any worse.

Gibbs drove into the small town, following the roads that were burned into his memory. He spent his child hood trying to create as much mischief as he could. He pulled up in front of his father's store. McGee jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and almost cried when he felt solid ground.

Tony snickered, "C'mon probie… you can't have that weak of a stomach."

"What is your excuse Tony? You seem to be a little green on the gills." Ziva said behind.

Tony sighed, "It's _around _ the gills. Jeez, you have to be doing this on purpose Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." Tony grumbled.

"I see Leroy's driving hasn't improved." A deep voice sounded.

"Jackson!" Tony grinned as he turned towards a burly man standing in the doorway to the Stillwater general goods store.

"Is that Anthony?! How are you doing son?" Jackson asked with a grin.

"Amazing!" Tony answered.

"You haven't made my son angry?" Jackson asked with a thoughtful expression.

Tony grimaced, "No… at least not yet." Then he felt a head slap. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks boss."

"Focus DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"Come on Leroy. It's been years since you stepped foot in Stillwater. Get over here and talk to your old man." Jackson said..

Gibbs sighed, "Hello… dad." he grounded out, "As much as I would love to exchange stories we have a crime scene to get too. Can we use the store as a base?" Gibbs said, Jackson nodded, letting Gibbs get back into the car, Ziva and McGee followed.

"Make sure you are careful out there. Tony." Jackson said, "Keep them safe."

"Hey… it's me we're talking about, I'm the picture of safety!" Tony said.

Jackson snorted, "Yeah, I'll believe that the day I get Leroy to express his feeling with words… instead of blowing things up."

Tony gave him a wounded look, "Oh c'mon! That's a low blow!"

Jackson grinned, "I play dirty."

"I'll say." Tony said.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Tony jumped and ran for the car.

"Coming boss!"

They reached the crime scene and piled out. They were deep in the woods, tape surrounded the area and a bunch of guys walked around, staring at the ground.

Gibbs growled when he saw people walking over his crime scene. Just like everything else, Gibbs was a very territorial person. They got out of the car flashing their badges at the outline of cops. They made their way to the center, and found a man looming over the body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gibbs growled. The man stood up and faced the group, shock evident on his face.

"Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the man asked.

Gibbs stared back, then a huge grin split his face, "Tray! Is that you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Tony was shocked to see his boss, the stoic marine, who glared everyone down, friend or foe, act like a normal person who enjoys human company.

Gibbs walked up to the man identifying the crime scene and threw an arm around his neck pulling him onto a one arm hug. He pulled back with a huge grin on his face, "How you doing?!"

The man named Tray grinned back, "Great! How about yourself?"

"Same, I didn't know you left the marines." Gibbs said.

Tray shrugged, "It was time to move on… besides, there's nothing like home."

Gibbs grimaced, "I still don't understand how you could call this dump home. I couldn't wait to get out fast enough."

Tray laughed, "I know. So what are you doing now? How's Shannon and Kelly?"

Gibbs face hardened, "Shannon… and Kelly were murdered a while ago."

Tray stared in shock, but Tony could see a flash of amusement cross his eyes and disappear just as quickly as it came, "No… Jethro, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well… it was a long time ago." He said, and then shook his head, "You asked me what I do now? I work at NCIS and head MCRT."

Tray nodded, "As you could probably tell, I'm a detective."

Gibbs nodded and they continued their conversation. Tony shook his head, a little jealous that he didn't have that kind of a relationship with his boss. _Get a grip DiNozzo!_ He scolded himself, _why would he want to talk to you? _Tony blinked at the harshness of his own mind, dang. Even his psyche hated him.

Turning around to the two agents mesmerized by their boss's change in nature he clapped his hands and got their attention.

"Alright, while Gibbs is playing catch up with Mr. Friendly there, we might as well get to work. I'll sketch and shoot, Ziva: interview, probie: perimeter search." Tony guided and they just stood there, "What are you waiting for? Chop chop!"

McGee shook his head, "Who died and made you boss?"

Ziva looked wide eyed, "someone died?"

Tony sighed, "No Ziva, I swear. It was one of those stupid idioms you always talk about. Look at it this way probie, if we start working we don't get glared at, or barked at, or growled at, or put down."

McGee thought for a minute and nodded, he walked off followed by Ziva to start processing the crime scene. Tony sighed, and threw one look back at Gibbs, and saw Tray staring at him.

His eyes were brown, almost black, framed by a square face and black hair, mixed with gray. His eyes were cold, as he looked at Tony, conveying a message. Tray already didn't like Tony, and that was fine by him, because Tony didn't like him either.

Tony waited for him to focus back on Gibbs before turning around and bringing out his camera and sketch pad.

Gibbs watched Tray's eyes wonder over his shoulder and Gibbs followed his line of site and saw him staring at Tony.

He was jerked back by Tray's question, "Who is he?"

"My SFA, Agent Tony DiNozzo. " Gibbs answered wondering why Tray seemed to harden at the name.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Tray said.

Gibbs shrugged, "I wouldn't know why."

Tray nodded, "So are we working this case together?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yep. Just like the old days."

Tray grinned, "Well we better get to work."

Gibbs turned around, and felt a rush of pride at his agents and how they already started to work. Walking up to Tony, "Sit rep!" he barked.

Tony turned around, "Lieutenant Commander Jason Malvick. It's a Messy scene boss. Vic has three bullets holes one in the right knee cap, another in the shoulder, and the last in the forehead right between the eyes. Not only that, right arm, the left wrist, and the right ankle seem to be broken. Also there are A LOT of cuts up and down the back and legs."

Gibbs glared at the body, sickened by the person who would do this. He turned to Tray, "This murder looks to precise, have there been any others?"

Tray nodded, "Been going on for two months now."

Tony looked up and saw the same flash of amusement ion his eyes. He didn't like the way he stated the fact, like it was interesting.

"Are there any suspects?" Tony asked.

Tray didn't look at him and ignored him, Tony let out a frustrated sigh, "Really? Are you going to ignore me because you don't like me or are you just a stuck up pri-" Tony began.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and pulled away from Tray, "What the heck is the matter with you?!"

Tony glared at Tray, "I'm sorry boss. I just don't like to be ignored." Tony apologized, not really meaning it.

"I don't care about your freaking pet peeves! I don't want to hear another outburst like that." Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded, "Got it boss." He looked at Tray over Gibbs's shoulder, and saw him grinned maliciously. Tony narrowed his eyes and sent a glare after him.

Gibbs turned back to Tray, "Sorry about him. He doesn't think much before he talks."

Tony winced, Ouch. _Well you deserve it! Going after the only person Gibbs has had a conversation longer then a grunt! _Shut up me.

Tony shook his head in disbelief; he was having conversations with himself now. Just great. Gibbs turns towards him and motioned for him to wait for Ducky.

Tony nodded and left the clearing and moved downs the road. As he was about to make a bend he tripped and fell on his face. Cursing loudly he looked to see what he had tripped over a rather large knife sticking out of the ground.

He stood and pulled out an evidence bag from his backpack, and put the knife in it. Placing the bagged knife in his bag, he continued towards the edge of the woods to wait for Ducky.

While he waited he started to search the ground around the road, just to see what he could find. He struck gold when he found a partial footprint, he picked his camera up and snapped a shot of it.

Not long after Jimmy pulled up with Ducky in the passenger side, "Hey Duck! What took you so long?"

Ducky rolled his eyes, "It appears Mr. Palmer here does indeed not know the way to Stillwater."

"But Doctor Mallard, you said to take the interstate 34, and follow it until…" Jimmy defended himself, as Tony climbed into the car and toned the argument out as he directed them towards the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the NCIS van, driven by Palmer, pulled up to the investigators, Tony hopped out and walked to his boss.

"Ducky's here boss." Tony said.

"I can see that DiNozzo. Come on lets go, we'll be using the police building as a HQ instead." Gibbs said as he pushed passed Tony, and had his other two agents follow him.

"But boss… I was looking forward to staying with Jackson!" Tony complained, as he caught up with the group.

Gibbs rounded on Tony the moment he spoke up, "DiNozzo! I know you didn't have a good father, but that's no excuse to go after mine." he barked and spun back around moving towards the car.

Tony stood there, staring after his boss. _Jeez! That was harsh… does he really think that I want to steal his dad? The man's old enough to be my grandpa! He acts like it too! _

_But he's also your boss's dad, which would make your boss your dad, and you know he would hate that._

_I thought I told you to shut up._

_DiNozzo you're having an argument with yourself, how do you tell yourself to shut up when you keep talking?_

_You're annoying when you're right._

Tony sighed, he hated coming to Stillwater with Gibbs. He was always such a grouch.

"Well, well, well. That wasn't very nice now was It." a voice sounded behind Tony. He looked over his shoulder and found Tray staring at him.

"No it wasn't. But I don't see how that concerns you." Tony growled,

"Temper, temper DiNozzo. You never know when it will get you in trouble." Tray grinned evilly.

Tony snorted, "I hope you're not threatening me. It would be a shame to mess up that pretty face of yours. But I could probably only make it better."

Tray's grin turned into a snarl, "I don't like you DiNozzo."

Tony grinned, "You wouldn't be the first, and you certainly won't be the last."

Tray's fist clenched before relaxing, "I wouldn't think so DiNozzo. You seem to be an expert at making people angry. I wonder how Jethro deals with you? I wonder how many times you've screwed up and he was forced to save your sorry life. It's a wonder you haven't been fired yet. Especially with that attitude of yours."

Tony's eyes narrowed, "And I wonder how many lies you've told him. I'm willing to bet you didn't leave the marines voluntary. I'm willing to bet you threatened people to get a job as a detective."

Tray grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him so their faces were close, "I don't like to be falsely accused." he spat.

Tony only grinned, "I wouldn't either… I know what it feels like. But you… I don't think you've been falsely accused."

Tray raised his fist, and then lowered it. He let go of Tony and stepped back, "Well played DiNozzo. You truly are good with words. Such a shame that I'm good with so much more then words."

Tony scowled, and turned towards Ducky and Palmer. He was about to walk when he heard Tray speak again, "Watch your back DiNozzo. I shouldn't be underestimated."

Tony grinned over his shoulder, "I'll take that into consideration when I form the ability to care what you think."

Tray growled, but Tony walked away leaving a seething Tray. Ducky and Palmer had just finished loading the dead body into the NCIS van when Tony approached them.

"Ready Duck?" Tony asked

"Anthony! I would have thought you would be with Jethro." Ducky stated as he shut the doors.

"Yeah, me too." Tony said under his breath.

` "We're ready to go, Doctor Mallard. Would you like me to drive?" Palmer asked.

Tony snatched the keys out of the air, "that's okay autopsy gremlin, I'll drive. I know the area and we'll get to places a lot faster."

Palmer looked relieved, "Oh, okay."

Tony couldn't help but grin, "I also don't want to get lost and hear another argument!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Tony had pulled up to the police department building, Gibbs and the rest of the team were already set up and working.

"DiNozzo! You're late." Gibbs growled.

Tony sighed, "Sorry boss. I was talking to your old marine buddy, Sergeant violent."

Gibbs glared, "Watch how you talk about him, DiNozzo."

"But boss! Something doesn't sit right with him!" Tony argued.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear another word. Clear?" Gibbs barked.'

Tony tried one more time, "Boss I-"

"I said are we clear?!" Gibbs barked again.

Tony glared, "Crystal."

Gibbs nodded, "Now get to work. Tray said we have a serial killer. This is the fifth killing in the past two months. Cross reference everything we have on the victims."

Tony turned and went over to his assigned workplace. It was a desk in a secluded corner of the room. Sitting down, Tony shook his head. Something didn't fit right with Tray, and Gibbs was to happy or to stuck in his head to see it. Tony was taught to follow his gut, and right now… it was screaming Tray wasn't what Gibbs thought he was.

Tony sighed and began working on the victim's information. Each victim seemed to be in the marines at some point in their lives. The first and second victims were both medically discharged from service before they were murdered. The first victim had taken a bullet to the knee and lost function of it. The second victim witnessed a slaughter of his team and developed caught a severe case of PSTD, and was recommended a psych evaluation, and failed it.

The third and fourth victim's were both still in service. The third victim was an officer working in a special branch of the marines, while the fourth victim was a pilot. They both were visiting family before being murdered

The last victim was on shore leave after serving on the S.S. Colorado. He was visiting his wife and child before he too was killed.

Each of the victims had nothing in common, other than serving in the marines. They weren't even in the same base at the same time. Growling in frustration, he stood out of his chair and turned around. He was face to face with Tray, "What do you want?"

Tray smirked, "Just wanted to see how my favorite agent was doing."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Look, I have real work to do instead of sitting around pretending to do something and make other people do it for me."

Tray's eyes narrowed, "Watch what you say boy."

Tony waved off the threat, "Please… my boss scares me more than you do." Tony heard then felt the hand to the back of his head.

"That had better be the case DiNozzo. But that doesn't give you the right to be rude." Gibbs growled, "Now, sit rep."

Tony sighed and ignored the snigger from Tray, "I ran everything boss. There was nothing that tied any of the victims together. The only thing remotely close was that they were all marines at some point. But they were never together. The first two were both medically discharged; the next two both had family here, but different posts. The latest victim was actually from here. But other than that, there is no common factor for all five."

Gibbs growled in frustration, "Check each history individually. Make notes, I want to know everything about their lives since they joined the marines!"

"Yes boss." Tony stated before sitting down.

He spent the rest of the day working on each individual profile. When he finally finished he realized that his team had already left, and hadn't even bother to tell him. Sighing softly, he reached for his backpack, and looked for his clean shirt and sweat pants he always had stored in case he needed to get comfortable at the office.

What he found instead was a bag that contained the bloody knife he found.

_Great work DiNozzo. You truly are worthy of the SFA position._

_Seriously… you're a bigger critic then Ziva._

_That's cause I'm you._

_How many times do I have to tell you to shut up me!_

_As many times as it'll take you to listen to yourself._

Tony sighed; he really hated his conscious right now. He stood and picked up the bag containing the knife. He took the steps down a few levels to the forensic lab that Abby was to reside in. Tony didn't think Abby would be there, especially at 11:00. He was surprised to not only find her there, but also awake.

"Hey Abs!" Tony greeted as he walked into the lab.

Abby spun around with a huge grin on her face, "Tony! What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, because you're amazing company! You're funny and charming and know how to make everything better with a word! Plus you're not that bad to look at so that's a bonus!" Abby ranted while she raced towards Tony enveloping him in a hug.

Tony laughed, "I know. I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Abby giggled, then released him, "I lost track of time doing some individual dossiers for Gibbs on some of the past victims. This was the first navy killing and wasn't our jurisdiction. I'm surprised the FBI isn't here."

Abby sighed, "I wouldn't jinx it Tony. You know how Fornell LOVES to make a dramatic entrance."

Tony laughed, "Too true. So anyway, what were you still doing here?"

Abby shrugged, "These aren't my babies. They don't work right if you don't give them a proper hello! They must feel loved, and it is my goal to make them my babies as well as my babies at home!"

Tony grinned, "I'm sure if any one could it's you. Can I ask you a favor?"

Abby sighed dramatically, "I know I know. You just want to bask in my awesome glory. You have permission."

Tony laughed, "Oh, my humble queen, and mistress of the dark! I bask in your perfection!" Tony chanted as he pretended to bow.

Abby giggled, "So what's the favor?"

Tony handed her the bag that had the weapon, "Can you run this for me? Prints, blood sample, you know the drill."

Abby smiled, "Anything for you! Now go… you need your beauty sleep."

Tony yawned, "I guess it has been an interesting day. See ya tomorrow Abs!"

"Bye Tony!" Abby shouted as he left. Tony made his way back to the computer and powered it down before leaving the building. As he left, he just remembered he had forgotten to ask where the team was staying.

Shaking his head he pulled out his cell and was about to call Gibbs. When he stopped, he really didn't feel like being chewed out by Gibbs. So instead he called the next best thing.

The phone rang before a gruff voice answered.

"Hey… its Tony. I'm really sorry to bother you, but could you pick me up? I don't know where the others are at." Tony informed.

Tony grinned, "Thanks Jackson! I owe you one."

Not long after Jackson pulled up, Tony hopped in. He didn't notice he was being watched.

Tray smiled evilly as he turned the corner

_Soon Tony… you will know what pain is. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony slid into the seat of the truck, "Thanks so much for the ride."

Jackson smiled, "Of course… I'll just put it on your tab."

Tony sighed, "Are we really keeping count?"

Jackson shrugged, "I don't see why not… how else am I going to collect?"

Tony thought for a minute, "What are you even going to collect?"

Jackson shrugged again, "I'll figure something out."

Tony laughed as Jackson gunned the engine and shot out of the parking lot. Tony looked back, he had an uneasy feeling someone was watching him. Jackson saw him look, "Something wrong?"

Tony sighed, "I dunno. Just had a weird feeling I was being watched… never mind. I am so glad today's over! I've been having a hard time with Gibbs."

Jackson sighed, "He always hated it here. So it's no wonder he is even grumpier when he has to come back."

Tony shook his head, "He's actually happy to be back for once."

Jackson cocked an eyebrow, "Really? What's he done now?"

Tony sighed, "Apparently he met one of his old marine buddies… one Tray Young. You heard of him?"

Jackson sighed heavily, "And so it begins. That man was one of the worst influences on Leroy."

Tony cocked his head, this was new, "What did he do?"

Jackson chuckled, "What didn't he do? Fights, smoking, drinking, even got arrested one time, something about beating up his girlfriend."

Tony sighed, "Great… I have a criminal working with my boss… just great. Did I mention he doesn't like me?"

Jackson laughed, "I wouldn't take it personally… he really doesn't like anyone."

Tony sighed with relief, "Good for a second there… I thought I should be worried!"

Jackson gave him a mischievous grin, as they pulled into the driveway, "But you do manage to irritate everyone you meet."

Tony glared, "I liked you better about a few seconds ago.

Tray stood in front of his window. Staring out it, he could see the entire office. His team wasn't doing anything but wasting space, useless animals. The other teams were busy working on their reports, and the NCIS team was going through the files they had on the victim. Tray kept his eyes trained on the annoying SFA.

That man was grating on his last nerve, not only was he wasting space, he was stealing time from Gibbs that could be his! Ah, Gibbs. That was a man Tray could appreciate, he just wanted to be his friend and be the person he would go to. Not that sorry excuse of an agent!

Tray though back to the argument he had with Gibbs the previous night.

/FLASHBACK START/

_Tray sat across from the man who was once his best friend. The two other agents had already gone to bed. A few hours before they were allowed to leave, Tray had opened his house for the team. Well accept for the annoying SFA, but what Gibbs didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

_ Gibbs looked at his watch, "Where's DiNozzo?"_

_ Tray shrugged, "I invited him. He just sneered and told me he already had plans with your dad."_

_ Gibbs's eyes narrowed and Tray smirked to himself, this would be too easy, "So Jethro, head of NCIS's MCRT team! That's pretty major."_

_ Gibbs nodded, "I guess it is. What about you? Lead detective of homicide, that's pretty major too."_

_ Tray laughed, "Oh, it's an honor alright! Tell me about your agents."_

_ Gibbs smiled softly, Tray cocked his head. He had never seen Gibbs smile like that, "They are some of the best people I could hope to have in my life."_

_ Tray frowned a bit, "You seem to really like them."_

_ Gibbs nodded, "They're my family. They've helped me through a lot, over the past ten years."_

_ Tray felt a hint of jealousy; he didn't like Gibbs being friendly with anyone but him. He pushed it down, "I can see your two younger agents fit that, but what about the incompetent SFA? I mean… how he still has a job, let alone the _senior _field agent position is beyond me. Either you felt sorry for him, or he's been around the longest. If you ask me, you should just can him."_

_ Gibbs's eyes narrowed and hardened, "But I didn't ask you. I will not have you talk about my SFA like that."_

_ Tray cocked his head, "Why so defensive? I'm just stating the fact…" Tray started._

_ Gibbs leaned forward and cut him off with a glare, "That man is one of the best agents I have ever seen. Better than Tim and Ziva combined. He is remarkably kind, and will gladly give his life to protect the ones he loves. He has done so repeatedly, and has always had my six… even when I haven't had his. I won't have him insulted, not even by you."_

_ Tray held up his hands in surrender, "Sounds like you're protective of him."_

_ Gibb smirked, "Like I would admit it."_

_ Tray plastered on a fake smile, trying to hid the internal rage. That stupid brat was taking Gibbs from him! He stood and yawned, he told Gibbs good night, and slipped into his room, seething._

/END FLASHBACK/

Tray started to pace and kept his eyes on DiNozzo, Studying every inch of him. He would make DiNozzo pay for interfering with his and Gibbs friendship… if only he knew how?

Tray grinned wolfishly, the glimpse of a plan coming together.

Tony frowned as he watched Gibbs approach him. He had his interrogation face on.

Tony sighed; _well there goes your day DiNozzo! You just got here and you've already ticked him off. _

Why are you so mean to me!

_You're the one talking to yourself._

How does that make any sense?!

_Does it make any more sense then you talking to yourself?_

Will you shut up me?!

_No. You never shut up… remember all the times Gibbs has told you to?_

… Yes.

_Then I guess I won't shut up._

Sometimes I hate you… I mean me… no… wait.

_Don't hurt yourself._

Tony blinked and didn't realize Gibbs was speaking, "… telling me what you were doing with my dad last night?"

Tony shook his head, "Sleeping with him." Tony's eyes widened with what he just said.

_Smooth DiNozzo. _Tony shook his head, "That is _so _not what I meant boss! I swear!"

"So what did you mean DiNozzo?" he growled.

Tony sighed, "I didn't know where you guys were staying so, I called Jackson to ask him to pick me up… seeing as I had no car."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "DiNozzo, if you're gonna lie… at least make it convincing."

Tony cocked his head, "I wasn't aware it was lie boss."

"Tray invited us to his house and told me he invited you, but you refused." Gibbs growled again.

Tony grimaced, Tray really was smooth, "Look boss. He never asked me to go to his house."

Gibb shook his head, "Whatever DiNozzo. Just stay away from my dad." With that he turned and stalked off, Tony looked over and found Ziva and McGee snickering at him. He glared at them before turning back to his computer.

He got back to reading the records he was going through before his conversation with Gibbs. He searched through the records of Tray's military history. He didn't know what he was looking for, but something didn't sit right with Tray. Tony was determined to find out why his gut was going haywire.

He reached a file that said classified, he hacked into and his eyes widened at what he found.

"What the…?" Tony whispered, "So _this _is what he was hiding."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony grinned at the document before him.

It was a court marshal for one Tray young, for a chain of assaulted marines from different teams. Tony did a victory dance in his head as he printed off the document.

_What's this going to prove? It's purely coincidence._

I don't believe in coincidences remember?"

_No, but you know it's not enough to get Tray under the light._

You are such a kill joy, you know that?

_It is what we're good at._

Tony shook himself out of his conversation with himself… wow; he really might need a shrink now. He thought back to the knife he had given Abby to inspect, and wondered if she had gotten any prints off of it yet.

Tony stood and made his way towards the forensic lab, Abby was dancing around the machines, checking screens and writing on the clip board she was holding. Tony cleared his throat and Abby spun around to face him.

"TONY!" She squealed and raced towards him, enveloping him in a bear hug, "It's so great to see you! None of the others have been by here! Not even Gibbs! My silver fox isn't here! Why?!"

"Abs-" Tony tried.

"I don't know either but I still don't like it. But I wouldn't blame him! This place really needs to update their equipment! I mean seriously, how do they expect me to run my searches on computers older then me?! Even their mass-spectrometer takes FOREVER to work!" She continued.

"Abby." Tony tried again.

"I even did my pre-baby dance and they refuse to open up! It's so sad! Do they even care about their babies? They don't even have caf-pows! Can you believe that?! I have to go all day with coffee, do you know how hard it is to find out how much sugar to put in your coffee?!" Abby ranted on.

"Abby!" Tony shouted.

Abby looked up at him expectantly, "Yes Tony?"

Tony smiled, "Can I have my body back?"

Abby looked at him and pouted, "But it's such a nice body! Do I have to?"

Tony grinned, "I know its hard Abs, and my natural awesomeness is clouding your mind though. Release your possessiveness into the DiNozzo, young padawan."

Abby sighed and made a face of concentrating hard, "Sorry. No can do, too hard."

Tony laughed, and extracted himself from Abby's arms, much to her disappointment, "Then I'll have to use force. Anyways, I was wondering if you had gotten a hit on the knife I sent down."

Abby cocked her head, "You didn't get it?"

Tony shook his head, "No."

Abby thought for a minuet, "I don't know why not. I sent it with one of the lab assistants that went up there earlier this morning."

Tony frowned, "Then why didn't I get it?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't know. His name was… Jason, or was it Jackson? Something like that."

Tony sighed, "Great, a scavenger hunt. What do I win?"

Abby smiled, "A night of buying me dinner!"

Tony laughed, "That is very tempting my mistress of the dark. But I'll have to take a rain check, till we get back to D.C. where I can get Grumpy Gibbs off my back."

Abby nodded, "It's a date! Bye Tony!"

Tony waved before heading back to the homicide area. He saw a young guy that couldn't be more then twenty shuffling around the room with papers, and a pot of coffee, trying not to drop them. He wore a lab coat like those in the lab, with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey!" Tony called and rushed up to the kid, "What's you're name?"

The kid looked like he was about to panic, "did I do something wrong? 'Cause I swear if I did I didn't mean too!"

Tony frowned, "No. I just asked you you're name. Never mind, do you know who made the rounds around here earlier this morning from the lab?"

The kid nodded nervously, "Yeah, I mean yes sir. It was me."

Tony sighed, "Drop the sir, I work for a living."

"Yes you do DiNozzo. Now why aren't you doing it?" A voice growled behind him.

The kid's eyes widened and he shrunk back a little bit. Tony noticed and turned to face Tray, "Maybe this is connected to my job… which you seem to love ignoring."

Tray scowled, "Whatever. I wanted to make sure you weren't harassing MY employees."

Tony smirked, "I'm pretty sure you're mere presence does that enough. I don't have to."

Tray growled, "Watch yourself, you little runt! That mouth can get you into plenty of trouble."

Tony waved off the warning with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Now if you will excuse me, I have _actual _work to do."

Tray growled when Tony turned his back to him. He raised his hand and delivered a head slap to the back of Tony's head. Tony froze, and slowly turned around.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" He spat.

Tray shrugged, "Trying to keep you in line."

Tony's vision went red, "I should charge you with assault of a federal officer you useless piece of trash. I don't need you running around trying to act like my boss. You aren't him, cannot, shall not, and will not be able to you low life." Tony growled.

Tray stared wide eyed, "How dare you speak to me that way!"

Tony grinned evilly, "I'll speak to you anyway I want to. I outrank you, considering I'm a _federal agent_ and you're not. Now get out of my face."

Tray sputtered, before turning on his heels and storming away. Tony smirked as he left. He turned back to the assistant, and saw he was deathly pale, "Hey… you alright?"

The kid looked Tony in the face, "Y-yes. You said you were l-looking for me?"

Tony narrowed his eyes, but played along, "Okay. So did the new forensic scientist give you a file for DiNozzo?"

The kids eyes widened, "Are you from NCIS?"

Tony nodded, looking confused, "Yeah. Do you have the file or not?"

The kid shook his head, nervously, "No. I was delivering a report for detective Young, and he saw the file. He said he would get it to you."

Tony frowned, "So you gave him a file that was meant for ME?"

The kid looked like he was going to throw up, "I'm sorry… but…"

Tony mentally shook his head, counting to ten, "Alright. Thanks, for the help kid."

Tony turned and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the kid, who gulped and looked around nervously. He leaned in close, "I really need to talk to you. Go to 108 Redline road. Today around 6, that's when I get off. Please be there, it's REALLY important."

With that the kid rushed off leaving Tony with his confused thoughts.

What could be that important?

_You won't know unless you go._

I swear I have to be turning schizophrenic or something!

_No more then usual._

Do you get off on making me miserable me?!

_You're just tormenting yourself right now, DiNozzo. I AM just a figment of your imagination._

I thought those were supposed to be good.

_What part of you is good?_

Harsh. Really harsh.

Tony shook his head; those conversations in his head were really starting to get bad. He sighed and went back to the forensic lab. There was no point in trying to get the file out of Tray, unless he wanted a bullet in his head.

Abby was again dancing around her machines, "Hey Abs. Can you do me a favor?"

Abby glanced at Tony, "Sure Tony. Whatcha need?"

Tony shook his head, "Can you make another copy of the report? The guy lost it somehow and I don't even know how. Not sure I want to know either."

Abby grinned, "Sure Tony!"

Tony grinned, "Thanks Abs! You're the best. Can you bring me the file yourself this time? I just don't want a repeat of this."

Abby nodded, "Sure thing."

Tony grinned and left, making his way back to his temporary desk. He sat down and started reviewing his notes over the case. It seemed to be a serial killer; that much was obvious. The victims went missing for four days. The victims were all tortured, cuts, burns, and bruises. The normal kind of torture. They had multiple broken bones, fractures. They were then shot in the knee and shoulder. Then finally they were put out of their misery. One shot to the head. They were dumped at various points in the forest, which seemed to form a circle.

Tony frowned and studied a map of the forest noting the places and found that they did make a circle. How could anyone miss this?

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Abby run up, "Got it!"

Tony jumped, "Jeez Abby! Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

Abby grinned, "Here's the file you wanted."

Tony grinned back, and thanked her. The blood matched the latest victim and she got some partial prints off the knife. The best part… they matched Tray.

He smirked; he had finally found concrete evidence that Tray was involved. He could finally take this to Gibbs and actually back it up. He checked his watch, and noticed it was 5:30. Wow, time really does fly by when you're solving a case single handedly.

_Getting a big head aren't we DiNozzo?_

Shut up.

Tony sighed; he decided to go see what got this kid so wound up. He got his coat and called Jackson and asked if he could borrow his other truck. Jackson drove it over and said he would get a ride home with his son.

Tony nodded and drove off to find the mysterious lab assistant. He pulled up to what looked to be a town house, which was basically a house attached to a bunch of other houses in a line. This house was white with little to know decorations.

Tony made his way to the front door, and knocked on it. The door swung open so violently and Tony was pulled in before he could even register what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Tony yelped as he was pulled into the house and almost slammed right into the wall not too far in front of him. He spun around and faced the kid who had stopped him earlier.

"Watch the suit, kid! It's expensive!" Tony exclaimed.

The kid flinched, "I-I I'm sorry."

Tony sighed, "Never mind. What's this important thing that you practically begged me to meet you about?"

The kid sighed, "Why don't we sit down. This could take a while."

Tony grimaced, "Alright lead the way." The kid nodded, before turning and walking down the hallway. It dumped the two men out into a small kitchen with another door on the far side and a set of stairs, to their immediate right.

Tony sat down at the table and the kid started shuffling through the kitchen. The kitchen had an old black and white tile pattern, with tan walls, and a pantry that seemed to have very little food and a small fridge.

The kid sat down, and kept fidgeting. Tony actually smiled, the young kid reminded him of himself when he was agitated.

_When aren't you agitated?_

Seriously?! Now is not the time for my sarcasm to be used against me!

_You finally admit there are two of us in here!_

I do not!

_Do too!_

Whatever.

_Looks like I win._

You and me will be having words later!

_"You and __me?"__ you do realize we are the same person, right?_

But you just said there were two in my head!

Tony shook his head and tried to clear it, his inner voice was so Gibbs-like, it wasn't funny. Wow, he really needed to get some sleep. He sighed and looked back at the kid, who was watching him expectantly.

"Alright kid, let's start with your name." Tony said.

He nodded, "My name is Jerrod. Jerrod Exstein."

Tony looked around the room, "Okay, so why would you beg me to come here?"

Jerrod ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Before I start, I want to know… can you protect me?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, "That depends on what you have to tell me."

Jerrod looked around nervously, "You're working that case about that serial killer, right?" Tony nodded and signaled for him to continue, "I watched the latest murder happen."

Tony blinked before standing up and throwing his chair back violently, "YOU WHAT!? YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

Jerrod cowered in his chair, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I saw! I didn't even know who I could trust to tell!"

Tony sighed frustrated. He picked his chair back up and sat back down, "Fine. Start with the beginning."

Jerrod sighed, "I was out a couple nights ago. There's this secluded place in the forest that I like to go at night to watch the stars. It helps relax me after all the pushy detectives, getting in my face demanding I do stupid tasks for them."

Tony nodded; he too had been put through that type of hazing when he first started his law enforcement career. His partners would demand that he get the coffee, or write their reports. He couldn't count how many times he was forced to stay all night at the office just to finish all of them, only to get saddled with more the next morning.

Jerrod sighed, "Anyways, I was on my way back when I heard a muffled scream. I couldn't tell what it was for sure, but I stopped and moved towards the sound as silently as I could. I saw a man dragging a person into a shed. I didn't think much of it, at the moment. SO I was about to turn when I heard a sickening crunch, I looked back and saw the man had broken the guys arm. I almost threw up."

Tony sighed, "What happened next?"

Jerrod shook his head, "I don't know how the guy knew I was there but he pulled out a gun, and shot the guy right between the eyes. I guess I gasped before he turned towards me… he… oh, my… I thought I was going to die."

Tony nodded and placed a comforting hand on the kids shoulder. He was barely out of high school, and he witnessed a murder. Tony nodded, "I know it's hard. But I need to know what he looked like."

Jerrod nodded, his eyes grew determined, Tony felt a pang of pride and was impressed with the kid's determination, "I can do one better. I can tell you who it was."

Tony leaned forward, "Don't leave us in suspense."

Jerrod looked around, "It was Tray. Tray young."

Tony banged his fist on the table, startling the young man, with a huge grin on his face, "I knew he had something to do with this! Even better, he actually did it!"

Jerrod looked confused, "It's… okay that he killed all of those people?"

Tony looked horrified for a moment, and then he remembered what he had just said, "Sorry about that. I've been trying to prove that evil little low life was involved in these murders."

Jerrod looked relieved, "Now do you see why I couldn't tell anyone?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, I imagine that our little dirt bag would have a lot of friends in his pocket."

Jerrod nodded, "You don't know how relieved I am, to tell someone that will actually do something!"

Tony grinned, "I bet it does. Alright, I'll need to take your statement. I don't want to have to make another trip back here after I bust our dirt bag."

Jerrod nodded and before he could continue Tony interrupted him, "Hey before we start this, do you have a recorder here? I left mine back in D.C."

Jerrod nodded, and left up the steps. Tony fished out his phone and called Jimmy.

"Hey autopsy Gremlin." Tony greeted.

_"Hey Tonio." _ Jimmy replied.

"Hey do you have a piece of paper ready?" he asked.

Jimmy took a moment, _"Alright, what do you need?"_

"Write down, 108 Redline road." Tony said.

He could almost feel Jimmy's frown, _"Okay… got it."_

Tony smiled, "I want you to text that to Abby in two days, unless I tell you otherwise. Okay?"

_"Okay Tony." _Jimmy replied.

"Gotta go bud, talk to you later. Oh, make sure you tell her to tell him to search the bare pantry" Tony said and hung up, just before Jerrod entered the room with a tape recorder. Tony set it up and hit play. Jerrod recited everything he had told Tony into the recorder.

Tony smiled, "That about sums it up. Alright, I need to get back to the PD and put this dirt bag behind bars."

Tony stood up and shook hands with the young assistant, and moved towards the pantry, "Wow. You really need to stock up."

Jerrod snorted, "Have you seen my salary? With what Tray's paying us, I can barely afford this place."

Tony chuckled, "You're alright kid. If you ever need a job, go to D.C. NCIS could always use a bright guy like you."

Jerrod blushed and followed the agent out. Tony waved one last time before starting up his car and drove off.

-_LINE BREAK-_

Tony was driving along the edge of the forest. If his plan worked, everyone would see who Tray really was. Tony sighed, today had been an eventful day. He looked in his rearview mirror, but not before a bright flash of light flicked across his view. He looked around, but before he knew it, something crashed into the side of his car, on the passenger side. His car flipped over a couple times and ended upside down.

Tony was barely holding on to consciousness, when he heard faint footsteps. He couldn't feel anything at that moment, and only faintly saw the outline of a pair of boots.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. You just had to get in the way of me and Gibbs. But don't worry, you won't be much of a problem soon." an all too familiar voice purred into his ear, before something crashed with his head and he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Gibbs stalked into the homicide precinct, his ever persistent cup of coffee in his hand. Ziva and McGee were both at their assigned desks, although they didn't seem to be working. He looked around, but couldn't see DiNozzo anywhere. He checked his watch, DiNozzo still had an hour to report.

Gibbs walked up to their desks, "Report!" he barked

McGee nearly jumped out of his seat, while Ziva's head flew up. They both turned and looked sheepishly at their boss, "Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize. Tell me you have something." Gibbs growled.

McGee shook his head, "I've been going over these records, and there was absolutely no connection between the victims. The only possibility is that the murders are random people."

Gibbs shook his head, "They are all enlisted men and women or veterans."

McGee frowned, Gibbs sighed, "You mean to tell me, you didn't look in deeper!" Gibbs barked.

McGee gulped, "I just assumed…"

"What have I told you about assuming?!" Gibbs barked, he then turned to Ziva, "Do you have anything?" He growled.

Ziva shook her head, "I do not, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned away from the junior agents. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to stave off the feeling of wanting to tear his agents apart. He turned back to them, "You have ONE hour, you better have something when I get back."

McGee nodded, "Yes boss."

Gibbs turned and headed for the captain's office, he needed to get some information from Tray. When he tried to open the door he found it locked. Just as he was about to knock, a detective rushed over.

"Sorry, sir, Captain's not in yet."

Gibbs frowned, Tray wasn't in yet? What was he doing, he should already be there. Gibbs growled and watched in satisfaction as the detective winced.

He spun around without a word and marched away. He really wished Tony was there; at least he could actually get some work down. He sighed when he thought about the way he was treating his SFA and surrogate son. It was for Tony's own good.

Gibbs downed the last of his coffee, he needed more.

Gibbs returned an hour later and found his agents still had nothing. By the time Gibbs left them he was seeing red, he had told both of his agents to go back to Tray's and stalked off. He checked his watch again and saw the Tony was late again.

He sighed; Tony was coming into work later and later each day. Gibbs frowned as his gut churned. Something was different about today. He pulled out his cell phone; he punched in the familiar number and listened for his father to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" his dad's rough voice asked.

"Hey dad." Gibbs greeted.

"Leroy! How are you son?" The elder Gibbs greeted.

"Fine. Is Tony there?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I thought he was with you… I haven't seen him since he asked to burrow the truck yesterday." Jackson answered, concern evident in his voice.

Gibbs's feeling worsened, "No. I'm going to call him."

Gibbs hung up and tried to ignore his violent gut, hit 1 on his speed dial and waited for Tony to pick up. Gibbs could feel his panic raising when the call went to voicemail. He tried a couple more times and all of them resorted in his voicemail.

Gibbs marched towards the forensics lab, and immediately recognized the form of Abby. She was dancing around one of the machines that Gibbs had no hope of saying.

"Gibbs!" She squealed, "what'cha doing down here? I already sent the reports with Tony."

Gibbs almost sighed with relief, "So Tony was here?"

Abby nodded, "Yep, I sent them with him yesterday."

Gibbs panic returned full force, "Abby, trace his phone."

Abby frowned, "Why?"

"Do it!" Gibbs barked.

Abby wheeled around and immediately punched in a few commands into the computer. A screen with the familiar map of Stillwater opened on the screen.

"It says he's about half a mile out. He's been there for a while."

She turned around only to find Gibbs was already gone.

Gibbs stormed into the precinct, "McGee with me!"

McGee shot up grabbed his gun and badge, and followed his boss. Gibbs was in the driver's seat waiting and McGee barely had any time to sit down before Gibbs shot out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs ignored him and focused on driving; he pulled off the main road onto a dirt one and followed it for a little bit. Gibbs could see the tire tracks, and followed them. They pulled over when they saw a broken fence, and Gibbs paled at the remains of his father's car.

He ran towards the wreckage calling over his shoulder, "McGee! Get Ziva out here! We have a crime scene!"

He rushed to the wreckage, pieces of glass, and blood was splattered everywhere. Gibbs could feel his stomach knotting and forced down the nausea. He shifted through the wreckage and found Tony's phone, he pulled out a set of gloves and picked it up. The screen was cracked, but Gibbs could still make out the missed calls from him. Gibbs was being assaulted by unimaginable guilt. He turned when he heard the sound of car door slamming. He saw Ziva with a bunch of officers jogging towards him with McGee.

Gibbs sighed; at least she had the brains to call for back up.

"Gibbs. What has happened?" Ziva gasped as she surveyed the wreckage.

"Tony was driving this car." Gibbs whispered.

"Wait… Tony was… oh no. Where is he?" McGee stammered.

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't know McGee. There isn't a body, just a lot of blood."

McGee shuttered, "Where could he have gone?"

Gibbs sighed, "I don't know McGee, but I intend to find out. Ziva, get the officers to work, I want this scene processed."

McGee watched as Gibbs turned and stalked off, "Where are you going boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Tony's eyes blinked open, he blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. He tried to raise his arms only to find them immobile. He shook his arms and heard a rattling sound. He looked around him and finally grew aware of where he was, just as soon as he looked up, white hot pain flashed through his head.

He gasped and clenched his eyed shut trying to cope with the pain. Tony didn't know how long he sat there, rigid, but when he finally opened his eyes again, the pain had dulled to persistent throb.

_That's just great DiNozzo, a perfect situation to be in. You've gone and got yourself __**another **__concussion._

_ Hey! It's not like I go out wanting to get one._

_ No. You just collect them for fun._

_ Do not. How many can you get before you go brain dead?_

_ You're already brain dead._

_ Really? That's not very nice. Especially to your own alter ego!_

_ How much sense did that sentence make?_

_ Enough…_

_ I rest my case._

_ So now you're a lawyer?_

_ You're the one arguing with yourself about your personality disorders._

_ Oddly, you're not the first person to tell me that… or us… I mean me. My head hurts._

_ You have a concussion._

_ Is that all you can do is insult me?!_

_ Maybe._

"Will you shut up!?" Tony shouted and winced and the sudden noise.

"Now, Anthony. I haven't even said anything yet." A smooth voice washed over him. Tony immediately stiffened, before glaring in the direction, of the voice.

"Yeah… feel free to not say anything at all." Tony growled.

"Tut tut, Anthony. Is that anyway to address your superiors?" Tray smirked evilly.

Tony looked around, "What? Gibbs is here? Maybe the toothpick? Either one of them would be better then you."

"No, no. I'm afraid it's just me" Tray smirked.

Tony scowled, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Tray shrugged, "You can feel whatever you want. I really don't care."

Tony snorted. "I'm sure. So, do you mind explaining to me why I'm tied up?"

"I find it… easier… to get my work done without all physical treatment." Tray grinned evilly.

"Oh, joy. I get the privilege to listen to you rant, and whine about how hard your life was, or how killing was the only way to make things right. I've heard it all before. So why don't we skip to the part where I break out of here, make some triumphant escape and return back to my team with you in a pair of hand cuffs. What do you say?" Tony rambled, only to be shut up by a boot to the side.

His breath hitched as pain laced through his chest. His chinned dropped to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. His head was jerked and he was face to face with Tray's smirk.

"There won't be a triumphant escape for you, Anthony." Tray sneered, and released the hold on Tony's head, which flopped back onto his chest, "My position as chief has been a good cover for me. Those 'teammates' of mine deserved what they got."

"Why…?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"They reported me for false charges. I was dishonorably discharged, and had to return to Stillwater. My old family house proved the perfect place to practice my… skills." Tray answered, a sneer marring his face, "But of course the government, wanted to tear it down. They did, and I had to move my practice closer to home."

Tony coughed. "Poor… baby. What does that… have to do… with me?"

Tray chuckled. "It has everything to do with you. I've been careful to keep any evidence and destroy it. None of the backward idiots that call themselves detectives have had enough sense to figure me out. Although, it did help they were a greedy breed."

Tony winced as pain shot through his chest again, Tray smirked. "You seem to be in pain, Anthony." Tray observed before shoving his foot into Tony's chest once more, causing the younger man to gasp, "Don't worry. That'll be the least of your worries."

"What… do you… want!?" Tony coughed out, trying to keep his breath even. He could tell his ribs were mostly likely cracked, if not broken.

"I want to see you suffer. You are the biggest threat to me, how you found out about me I'll never know. But now that I have you, I'll make sure you are out of the picture." Tray laughed evilly.

Tony tried to glare at his captor, but his vision was starting to blur. "Gibbs will stop you."

Trays laughter grew. "I find that… hard to believe!" he gasped between breaths, "Our relationship is a lot stronger than yours."

Tony shook his head. "What's your deal… with him?"

"He was my only friend, back when I actually cared enough about this place." Tray answered, "But you don't need to worry about that. No one's going to find you, I already got rid of the evidence you collected on me. Now all I have to do is deal with that meddlesome, lab rat."

Tony looked up sharply, immediately regretting the action. Tray smirked at Tony's alarmed look. "Really Anthony… did you really think I wouldn't know about your little visit?"

Tony tried to keep his eyes open, he threw one last glare at the older man before something crashed onto his head, and everything went black.

Tray scowled at the unconscious heap before him. How this man had traced the murders back to him he'll never know. He growled and left the room, taking the stairs and out of the shack that held many good memories for him.

_FLASHBACK START_

_ Tray growled as he threw another punch into the side of the shack. He had been at it for well over three hours trying to calm down long enough to stop the tears flowing down his face. His father was getting more violent, normally he would just yell, now he was starting to grip his son, and throw him around._

_ When Tray finally stopped he wiped the few remaining tears from his face. He searched around and found the sun already starting to set, he was late home again. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He sat down with his back to the shack wall, trying to find a way out from under the thumb of his father._

_ He jumped when he heard the cracking of sticks and the rustle of leaves. He stood up. "Who's there?!"_

_ A figure moved out and into the light, it was a boy. He was slim but athletic, with startling blue eyes. The kid cocked his head, but shrugged._

_ "Who are you?" Tray growled with his fists clenched at his side. If the kid was looking for a fight, he'd give it._

_ "Jethro. You?" The kid named Jethro introduced himself._

_ "I don't have to tell you." Tray barked._

_ Jethro shrugged. "Suit yourself."_

_ "What are you doing out here?" Tray asked, suspiciously._

_ Jethro cocked an eyebrow. "I wanted a walk. To get out of my house."_

_ Tray narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of joke?"_

_ Jethro shook his head. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"_

_ "No." Tray drawled._

_ "Then I guess it isn't." Jethro finished with a smirk._

_ Tray couldn't stop the little laugh that escaped his throat. Jethro smirk grew into a smile, before he abruptly spun around and began to leave the clearing._

_ "Wait!" Tray called out and Jethro turned back towards him, "Tray. My name is Tray Young."_

_ END FLASHBACK_

Tray smiled at the memory. That was the day he and Jethro first met. Now that Jethro was back, he wouldn't let him leave. Tray smirked evilly, he couldn't wait to see the joyous look on Jethro's face, when he saw the corpse of the thorn in his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well… I'm back! (Imaginary applause) Thank you! Thank you! I really am sorry for the wait; I've been taking some time to just read some stories, just to see what I've missed. This story and the other one I've been kicking with, I can see where I'm taking them. It's the stories after that, so… if anyone out there has a story they want to see, I would love to hear it! **

**AN: I've decided on a new posting schedule, each week I'll work on a different story, and at the end of the week (Saturday) I'll post it. Fair? I hope so.**

CHAPTER 9

Gibbs crushed the old cup of coffee and threw it into the trash can. He had been at the precinct a Tony's computerfor hours, trying to find some of his notes. He growled in frustration, he just couldn't seem to figure the stupid machine out!

Gibbs looked up, and saw McGee walk into the precinct. "McGee!"

McGee jumped and faced his boss. "Boss?"

"Don't just stand there, get over here!" Gibbs barked, as McGee rushed over, "Go through this stupid thing, and see if you can find Tony's notes."

McGee nodded and started typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard, finally something within his skill set! After about ten minutes of combing through the data, and rechecking himself, he turned towards his boss.

"There's nothing here boss." McGee informed.

Gibbs scowled. "What do you mean it isn't there?"

"Everything on the computer's hard drive has been wiped. None of Tony's notes are on here."

Gibbs growled, how could Tony's notes have been deleted? He sighed and started searching through the desk. Tony had to have something there.

He slammed his fist down on the desk, Tony had nothing there. McGee started as Gibbs rounded on him. "Go see Abby; I want to know the last time she talked to him."

McGee nodded, and scrambled to leave. Gibbs sighed wearily, and flopped down onto the chair. He couldn't believe that his SFA had been kidnapped… again. He looked at the desk again, and shook his head. He had never known Tony's workspace to be clean, it was always, what he liked to call, and organized mess.

Gibbs sat straighter; the desk was clean, too clean. It looked like someone had moved the monitor had been moved as well as the CPU. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, and to punch in the speed dial number for McGee.

_"Yeah boss? I just finished with Abby." _McGee informed.

"Bring her with you." Gibbs said, and hung up.

Gibbs paced in front of the desk, as he waited for his junior agent and forensic scientist. As soon as the door opened Gibbs looked up and was immediately assaulted by crying Abby.

"Gibbs! What- happened to Tony!? We were just talking yesterday! We were talking and I gave him the knife results and he was happy! But then some intern lost it so he had to come and get it again! Where is he Gibbs?! I need my Tony!" she cried.

Gibbs sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I dunno Abs. but I will find him. When was the last time you talked to him?"

Abby sniffed. "I told McGee yesterday."

Gibbs nodded. "Why did he go see you?"

"He found a knife and asked me to run it for DNA, but then some intern lost the results and he came and got another." Abby answered sniffing pitifully, and trying to wipe her tears, but leaving mascara stains.

Gibb's eyes narrowed. "Do you have copies of the results?"

Abby shook her head. "I don't have any more copies. Someone deleted the original from the computer in the lab."

Gibbs growled. "McGee did someone find DiNozzo's backpack?"

McGee shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Look for it." Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded and ran off. Abby sniffed again. "Why does everything always happen to Tony?"

Gibbs sighed. "I dunno Abs. But I will find him." He kissed her head, "I want you to check this computer, and see if you can get anything off of it."

Abby nodded, she turned towards one of the young interns and had him help bring the computer down to the lab she was currently using.

Gibbs sighed as he sat back down. "Where are you Tony?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Tony could only feel his body throbbing. He blinked his eyes trying to focus them, but he kept them down, he didn't want a repeat of when he last woke up.

_Even old dogs learn new tricks._

_ Not now!_

Tony sighed; he definitely needed to see the agency psychologist about the stupid voice in his head. He finally focused his eyes and tried to take stock of his injuries, he knew he had a concussion. But is shouldn't be that severe since he could remember the car wreck. He also felt some cuts from the wreck, along his arms and a few on his face. He could also tell that some of his ribs were cracked.

"Why do the bad guys always go for the ribs?" Tony groaned.

"The ribs are the most vulnerable and easy target for torture." Tray's drawl sounded.

Tony tensed. "Why can't you just go away?"

"And rob you of my wonderful presence?" Tray smirked.

"Feel free to rob me of it. I won't feel the least bit deprived." Tony bit out.

"So bitter Anthony. What shall we start with today?" Tray grinned, surveying Tony.

Tony frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Tray laughed mockingly. "I wonder where to start with… maybe your legs? You wouldn't be able to escape, and even if you did, you wouldn't get far, but… no. The ribs? No, they are already damaged. How about the arms? Hmm, I think that will do."

Tray's grin was that of a predator that had caught its prey. He unhooked Tony's left arm from where it was secured and he moved his hand along the skin lightly. "Oh Anthony, look at what you've done to yourself. You just had to get involved in something that didn't bother you."

Tony gritted his teeth. "It did bother me, when you're murdering good men! Just because you didn't get your…"

Tray cut him off by gripping his index finger and breaking it. Tony wasn't prepared for the intense pain the flooded from his hand and through his arm, and he screamed. He clenched his jaw trying to adjust to the pain.

"What was that Anthony? My teammates were good men? Good men don't rat out their own teammates!" Tray snarled, gripping Tony by the jaw.

Tony just glared and spit in his face. Tray recoiled, and wiped his face with his sleeve, chuckling. "Oh Anthony. That's gonna cost you two fingers."

Tony barely had time to clench his jaw before Tray gripped his middle and ring finger, and broke them. Tony couldn't completely hold in the pain filled scream. Tray grinned as Tony writhed in pain. "Does it hurt Anthony? Trust me. It's only the beginning."

"Go… to… hell!" Tony gasped out. Tray just smiled and squatted so he could look Tony in the eye. "I'll see you there Anthony, but I have a feeling I won't go there for a long… long while."

Tray gripped Tony's wrist. "You see Anthony. I have a good situation in life at the moment, and I don't need you to mess it up."

"Gibbs… will." Tony growled in his pain hazed mind.

Tray put more pressure on his wrist. "That misplaced faith you have in your boss will be your undoing. Did you know that I told him about your new home? He was so happy that you are."

"You're lying." Tony spat.

"Tut, tut, Anthony. Would I lie to you?" Tray purred, applying even more pressure.

"Ask me no questions… and I'll tell no lies." Tony snapped, still trying to deal with his three broken fingers. Tray just smirked, and snapped his wrist. Tony let out a horrible scream, his wrist bent at an impossible angle with a bit of bone visible. Tony continued to scream, and Tray laughed.

"I told you that smart mouth of yours would get you in trouble. Now I had to go and break your wrist. Do you know how much pressure it takes to snap your wrist?" Tray asked as Tony panted.

Tony didn't look up. "Enlighten… me."

"It only takes fifteen pounds of pressure to snap your wrist. It's one of the only useful things I learned in the marines." Tray conversed like he was talking to an old friend, not a prisoner he was torturing.

Tony just continued to pant. "Surprised… you made… it in the… first place. You're… pretty… scrawny."

Tray just grinned. "Oh Anthony, will you ever learn?"

Tony just glared at his torturer. "Not if… you're… the teacher. I tune… you out."

Tray didn't respond, but he wrapped his hand around Tony's broken wrist and grinded the bones. Tony screamed again and didn't even bothering to try and hide his pain. "Now, now Anthony. You seem hurt." Tray asked in a mock concern voice, before he laughed hysterically.

"Sadistic bastard!" Tony grounded out.

"Oh, I'll show you sadistic." Tray replied between chuckles. He moved his hand further up Tony's arm, "Now, I wonder how you deal with your arm broken!" He said before running his hand straight into Tony's locked arm right at the elbow, breaking the two bones connected.

Tony couldn't even scream. All he felt was intense pain exploding from every point in his arm. Each breath was like fire, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"How does it feel Anthony? How does it feel to be at the mercy of another person? That's how I've felt most of my life. Jethro was one of the first people to show me kindness. He was excited when I told him I was going to get rid of the pain in the ass that has plagued him for all these years. He jumped for joy Anthony, and you think he's gonna save you? You're gonna die here, Anthony. No one will be here to hear you scream." Tray whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony couldn't help the rapid thoughts that flashed through his mind.

_Where is Gibbs?_

_ The sadistic man is right. Gibbs won't come for you. Why would he? You've been nothing but a trouble magnet for ten years. First with your disastrous relationships, then getting everyone around you killed or injured, while you're too weak to protect the ones you love. _

_ No! Gibbs will come! _

_ At least you can still hope. That's one thing that hasn't changed. You hope you can get back into Gibbs' good graces, you hope you will be able to settle down, you hope you will amount to something! Just like senior told you, you will amount to nothing!_

Tony growled, getting control of his thoughts. He had a plan, and he would die before he let this sick bastard get away with what he did. "I don't… believe… you. Gibbs will come… and he will toss… your ass… in jail!"

Tray delivered a swift kick to Tony's midsection, driving the air out of his already struggling lungs. "Well Anthony, we shall see where hopes get you. I thought hopes would last me through my childhood. I hoped I would have friends. Now look at me! I had to resort to killing! Do you think this is what I hoped my life would turn out to be?!"

Tony took a deep breath despite his aching chest. "It's your… fault. You… decided… to kill… your teammates."

Tray savagely gripped Tony's mangled arm, causing a sharp cry to escape Tony's lips. "They deserved it!"

Tony just grinned despite his aching arm. "Yet… you say… you didn't… want to be… a killer."

Tray just growled and pulled roughly on his upper arm until there was a distinct pop, and Tony's arm was pulled out of its socket. Tony could only watch as his arm seemed to slump. He was beyond pain now, he was accustomed to it. All he felt was numb, aside from his aching ribs.

"Just wait DiNozzo! I was going to offer you some mercy. But now, I'm going to drag this out as long as I can, and make you suffer!" he snarled and kicked the injured man savagely in the head causing his head to lull as the darkness called Tony.

Tray growled, muttering to himself, thinking about the pain that was Anthony DiNozzo. He thought about how he could make the pain in his ass, scream. He made his way towards the main floor grinning, he loved the sounds his prey made and couldn't wait for the next day. Tomorrow he would be using his knife, his favorite one. Tray thought it ironic, that he would use the knife he received from Gibbs to get back into his good grace.

_FLASHBACK START_

_ Tray scowled as he tried to skin the rabbit he caught with his pocket knife. He had run away from home a month ago and had to live in the woods, because of his reputation around the town as a drug addict, no one wanted him around._

_ He let out a frustrated yell and threw the knife into the brook he was sitting next too, and put his head in his hands. _

_"What did it do to you?" A familiar voice said from behind._

_ Tray scowled at his only friend. "It didn't help."_

_ Jethro shrugged. "Did you expect it too?"_

_ "It was the only thing I had!" Tray shouted._

_ Jethro raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Then this will help."_

_ Tray frowned as Jethro pulled out a wicked knife from a holster at his hip. He flipped expertly, and held it hilt first towards his friend. Tray examined it; it was a steel blade, about six inches in length and seemed deadly sharp. He shrugged and took the offered blade. _

_ "That will be better than a pocket knife." Jethro smirked._

_ Tray looked at the knife. "Why do you have a knife?"_

_ Jethro actually smiled. "Rule number nine, 'always carry a knife'."_

_ "You and your rules." Tray grumbled._

_ "Remember it." Jethro smirked and walked off, Tray walked watched him. Jethro was a weird kid, even after two years of friendship. He just chuckled; life certainly wasn't dull with the stoic, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_FLASHBACK END _

Tray grinned at the memory and held the knife in front of, almost reverently. Yes, he would enjoy using his knife to end DiNozzo's miserable life!

Gibbs paced back in forth in front of the two remaining members of his team. They had just returned from the car wreck without Tony's backpack. Now how could they find Tony?

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" A desperate voice called out.

Gibbs turned towards his surrogate daughter. "What is it Abs?"

"I just got a text from Jimmy! He sent me an address, 108 Redline road, and something about checking the bare pantry. Do you know what this means Gibbs? We might have a lead on Tony! We can get him back! Gibbs, I miss my Tony!" Abby cried.

Gibbs pulled the distraught lab scientist into his arms. "We'll find him Abs."

"Did I hear something about an address?" A timid voice sounded from behind the group. Gibbs turned to face a lab assistant that was shuffling his feet; he couldn't be more than twenty.

Gibbs just narrowed his eyes, while Abby frowned. "Hey! I know you! You were that guy I gave the lab results too to give to Tony. How come he didn't get them? I gave them to you, I'm almost positive. But I was drinking coffee at the time, so I may have been hallucinating. Coffee does that too you, it messes with your head like a faulty program or a glitch. But it doesn't work on our silver haired fox, although he is a marine. Gibbs when did you start drinking coffee? I bet that was the only thing you could survive off of, instead of milk. What do you think Timmy? Gibbs! Why haven't you asked him about Tony?!" Abby rambled, much to her team's amusement and Jarrod's fear.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, my name is Jarrod, but what was the address?" Jarrod asked quietly.

Abby answered for the team. "108 Redline Road. Do you know it?"

Jarrod frowned. "I would hope so. I live there."

Gibbs frowned. "Why would I receive your address?"

Jarrod looked around quickly. "I took Agent DiNozzo there two days ago. I had information for him."

Gibbs scowled, why hadn't Tony told him about it? "What did you tell him?"

Jarrod shook his head frantically. "Not here!" He whispered, "Meet me at my house, tonight."

The blond haired assistant scurried off keeping his eyes on the ground. McGee looked at his boss. "Uh… Boss? What was that?"

Gibbs frowned. "Dunno. But we're about to find out."

The team followed their senior agent down to the car they had rented for their time in Stillwater, a few hours later. "McGee! Where is this place?"

McGee pulled out his cell phone, and typed in a few commands. "Alright boss, take the next left… now take the next right… take this ally on the right. Go left, watch the other car! Boss… take the next right. Is should be the eighth house on the left."

Gibbs pulled in front of the town house, and walked up to the front door. He banged on it for a minute before he heard shuffling, and the door opened a little for Gibbs to see Jarrod's angular face beak out. He looked around before waving the team in. "Follow me."

The team followed the lab assistant into his checkered kitchen and Gibbs looked around before setting his steely gaze on Jerrod. "Why did you call DiNozzo here?"

Jerrod took a deep breath. "I told him who was committing the murders around here."

Gibbs glare increased with his anger. "You knew who was murdering marines around here… and you didn't tell anyone!" he shouted slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

Jerrod shrunk in on himself. "Who was I supposed to tell?! Tray has every one of the cops in his back pocket!"

Gibbs stopped dead. "Tray? Tray Young? What does he have to do with anything?"

Jerrod looked around. "Tray was the one committing the murders."

Gibbs scowled. "That can't be possible. Tray would never do anything like that."

Jerrod just looked away. "I watched him." He said quietly.

Gibbs dropped into a seat, looking older than he ever had. He couldn't believe it, his oldest friend was a murderer. McGee looked scared to comment, and Ziva looked thoughtful.

Ziva looked at the lab assistant. "You would be willing to testify, yes?"

Jerrod shook his head frantically. "I want to stop him, not die in the process!"

McGee frowned. "We can protect you."

Jerrod shook his head. Ziva and McGee tried for over twenty minutes to get Jerrod to testify, but to no avail. Gibbs finally looked up. "Ziver, what did Abby say? Something about a pantry?" He stood up and made his way towards the pantry and opened the door. Right in front of him sat a tape recorder. Jerrod followed him over and frowned. "When did that get there?"

Gibbs picked it up and hit the play button. It was a recording of Jerrod talking to Tony. Gibbs just shook his head. "Tony… you sneaky little bastard."

McGee looked confused. "Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer. "McGee, Ziver, go to the car. I'll be out in a minute."

Once the two agents left, Gibbs turned to Jerrod. "If Tray really is behind this… than you aren't safe. He'll probably know you're involved." Gibbs took a piece of paper, and wrote down his dad's address on it, "Go here, this is my dad's house. It's safe."

Jerrod took the piece of paper."Thank you. I hope you find Agent DiNozzo. He seems like a good man."

Gibbs nodded, deep in thought. "That he is. And Tray won't get in the way of me and my son."


End file.
